


Когда бы я любил вас меньше

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lavender scented bath, M/M, Most excellent mustard, Victorian, progress - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс дома один, и у него есть кое-какие мысли.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Когда бы я любил вас меньше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Loved You Less](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965963) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



> Эта история − продолжение фика «Холодное морозное утро» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216878 Есть ещё 3 часть - «Тысяча воспоминаний» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831572 , 4 часть - «Список Уотсона» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980918 и 5 часть - «Колокола Гента» https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130639

_«Когда бы я любил вас меньше, то мог бы больше сказать»._

_− Дж. Остин_

***

Я вернулся на Бейкер-стрит несчастным, промокшим существом, очень нуждающимся в пылающем камине, чайнике чая и добром слове от моего любезного компаньона. День прошёл неудачно, все мои усилия задержать Коллинза, печально известного фальшивомонетчика марок, ничего не дали. Он действительно вёл меня в весёлом танце, и моё терпение истощилось. Не говоря уже о холодном дожде, который шёл весь день. Раздражённо огрызнувшись на несчастного Лестрейда, я нашёл извозчика, чтобы тот отвёз меня домой.

Когда я снял мокрую одежду, надел халат и тапочки принца Альберта(1), по лестнице уже поднималась наша весёлая домовладелица с горячим чаем и сэндвичами. Ростбиф с горчицей. Всё это было очень мило, но не хватало одной жизненно важной части дома.

Миссис Хадсон, как всегда, дала ответ на мой (к сожалению, несколько раздражённый) вопрос: 

−− Ох, доктор Уотсон получил телеграмму от старого знакомого, доктора Генри. Бедняга заболел и нуждался в ком-то, кто бы заменил его в клинике в этот день. Вы же знаете нашего Уотсона, он немедленно отправился на Брик-Лейн.

Я сел за стол, чувствуя, что моё настроение всё больше ухудшается. 

− Неужели у него нет старых знакомых, практикующих в респектабельном районе? − пожаловался я.

Она налила мне чаю и довольно решительно положила на тарелку сэндвич. 

− Он сказал, чтобы вы обязательно поели, когда приедете.

− У него раздражающая одержимость питанием, − пробормотал я, прежде чем откусить от сэндвича.

− Ох, чепуха, − ответила она, направляясь к двери. − Вам нужно принять горячую ванну после чая. Это может улучшить ваше настроение.

Жизнерадостные люди иногда бывают довольно раздражающими, но я ничего не сказал, потому что миссис Хадсон была настоящим сокровищем; такие женщины, как она, были опорой империи. И она действительно сделала хороший сэндвич. Я съел вторую порцию и допил чай, но Уотсона по-прежнему не было.

Очень хорошо. Я бы принял ванну.

Вскоре я скользнул в фарфоровую ванну и расслабился в горячей воде, в которую добавил немного дорогого ароматического масла, подаренного мне братом. [Как это часто бывает с его дарами, это был подарок со скрытым смыслом, но я решил проигнорировать его инсинуации.] В данный момент я предпочитал вспоминать как тогда вполголоса сказал Уотсон:

_− Ваш брат − тайный сибарит?_

Я улыбнулся, глядя на свои пальцы в воде. Жара и слабый запах лаванды расслабляли мои напряжённые мышцы. И, будь прокляты слова нашей домовладелицы, это улучшило моё настроение.

Но мне всё ещё не хватало Уотсона.

С того утра, как он поцеловал мои пальцы, между нами всё немного уладилось. Он прикасался ко мне более легко, непринуждённо, и я старался отвечать ему взаимностью, хотя такие вещи даются мне нелегко. И всё же, ради него, я хотел попробовать.

Через некоторое время я взял мочалку и начал мыться, начав с ног.

С ног, которые я всегда считал слишком большими, почти неуклюжими.

Я добавил ещё горячей воды в ванну и принялся за ноги. Хоть и худые, они служили мне хорошо. Мытьё моих бёдер напомнило мне о ногах Уотсона, и я провёл приятную интерлюдию с этими мыслями.

Пока-что пропустив интимные части тела, я принялся намывать руки и грудь; мой предательский мозг при этом мечтал о неком Джоне Уотсоне. И его теле.

Я медлил так долго, что у меня начали морщиться кончики пальцев.

Те самые пальцы, которые целовал Джон Уотсон.

Мне показалось благоразумным вымыть остальную часть себя быстро и эффективно, прежде чем ситуация станет щекотливой.

Я успел надеть чистую ночную рубашку и халат, прежде чем услышал, как Уотсон возвращается домой и к нему внизу обращается миссис Хадсон. Без сомнения, чай и сэндвичи были предложены и приняты. А я пошёл в гостиную и налил два стакана хорошего портвейна. Потом я сел в кресло и стал его ждать.

Я подумал, что мы могли бы поговорить сегодня вечером. Я был человеком, который всегда был в состоянии выразить себя многословно на любую тему. Даже маленьким мальчиком, если верить Майкрофту. Но говорить о моих чувствах к Джону Уотсону, кажется, выше моего понимания. Они слишком много значат.

Но если я останусь трусом, сможем ли мы когда-нибудь двигаться вперёд?

В комнату вошёл Уотсон. Он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся, прежде чем сказать:

− Вы так раскраснелись после принятия ванны. − Он взял стакан и протянул мне. Я повторил его жест, и мы оба глотнули портвейна.

Взгляд, которым мы обменялись тогда, почему-то был таким же горячим, как и моя ванна. Мне казалось, что я чувствую, как моё лицо становится ещё более красным.

За свою жизнь я совершил немало смелых поступков, и было бы ложной скромностью утверждать обратное. Но, без сомнения, самым смелым поступком в моей жизни было встать, сделать несколько шагов, разделяющих нас, и наклониться так, чтобы мои губы могли коснуться его губ.

Этот первый поцелуй сразу же отдавал тёмно-красным портвейном, который мы пили, малиной, корицей, возможно, намёком на шоколад. А ещё дешёвым табаком из трубки, которую он явно выкурил в экипаже, доставившем его домой. И, наконец, был намёк на что-то такое, чему я не могу дать точного названия, но от чего, боюсь, могу легко впасть в зависимость.

А потом мы услышали, как миссис Хадсон поднимается по лестнице.

Когда она вошла, я уже сидел в кресле, а Уотсон − за столом, с энтузиазмом потирая руки. 

− Ох, миссис Хадсон, вы настоящее сокровище! Смею ли я надеяться на говядину с вашей самой превосходной горчицей?

Я потягивал портвейн, смотрел на него и любил.

Он посмотрел мимо миссис Хадсон и подмигнул мне.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Тапочками принца Альберта (англ. Prince Albert slippers) называется мужская обувь с бархатным верхом на котором на мыске вышит рисунок или вензель владельца. Такие тапочки имеют кожаную подошву и, как правило, внутри − стеганную подкладку. И ещё слипперы имеют небольшой язык на подъёме.


End file.
